


Family Photo

by Silverfox



Series: Both or Neither Scenes [5]
Category: Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfox/pseuds/Silverfox
Summary: Another challenge piece, actually the shortest of three pieces I wrote for that challenge. The other two are Something (Gattler) and Not (Jean-Claude). This one is about Jesse and his BON universe family.





	Family Photo

Jesse turned the picture over in his hand, but of course there was nothing on the back. It was just an ordinary 3D photograph and there was no need for Cain to explain why she had sent it. He was the only one of her siblings not in it and she was tired of seeing him only in holo messages. Mail was all very well, but she wanted to see her favourite brother in person.

And Jesse wouldn't have minded seeing his favourite sister again either, especially since he suspected that now, at thirteen, she'd probably outgrown her wish to share his bed with him. He would have liked to have her close to him, to be able to see her whenever he felt like it, like Jean Claude could with his siblings, but he didn't want to see the entire clan and besides, Varen with it's soft blue moss, fluffy white clouds and wide open country, it's fruit trees and gardens, lakes, forests and rivers was a much better place to grow up in than the artificial War World with its tight-packed high black buildings and cold metal streets.


End file.
